


Ripped At Every Edge

by katyazeroni



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyazeroni/pseuds/katyazeroni
Summary: Trixie’s relationship is over and Katya is there to pick up the pieces.





	Ripped At Every Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Drag names but male pronouns because the whole same name thing gets confusing. They are out of drag in this drabble, though.

The day Trixie came home to find his boyfriend fucking another man was forever etched in his memory.

It was roughly a year into their relationship, early on a Wednesday afternoon. He knew what was happening as soon as the door was open. The sounds were unmistakable; too real to be porn, too loud to be from next door. He let the door slam shut behind him. A framed picture of Trixie and Aaron from a trip they had taken to the beach rattled against the wall. The sounds didn’t stop. Trixie dropped his bag and walked down the hall, making no effort to take quiet steps. Their bedroom door was wide open. Aaron was on his back, his legs at the head of the bed, completely oblivious to Trixie standing in the doorway while another man bounced on his lap, his head thrown back and loud moans flowing from between his lips.

 "Aaron?“ Trixie’s voice sounded small, even to his own ears. The sounds finally stopped. They were replaced with yelling, sobbing, and the crack of Trixie’s palm across Aaron’s cheek. It took only ten minutes for Trixie to learn the truth: His boyfriend had been cheating on him for over six months whenever Trixie had out of town gigs; always with a different man, always in their bed. Aaron returned to work as if nothing had happened. He left Trixie standing in the center of the living room with his arms wrapped around his body, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Sobs shook him and he was staring to feel sick. 

There’s were several chunks of time missing from later that afternoon. 

When Katya arrived, Trixie was on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, shards of glass around him from the picture he had thrown against the wall. He had tears rolling steadily down his cheeks and he was shaking. Katya held Trixie against his chest and whispered calming words into the shell of his ear. They sat together on the floor until Trixie’s body was still, no longer taken over by tremors. The tears never stopped. Katya cleaned up the glass. 

Trixie was in the bedroom, kneeling on the hardwood floor in front of a window and watching cars pass on the busy street below. His breathing was shallow, on the verge of hyperventilating. He placed a hand on his chest, felt it expand with every breath, the dull thumping of his heart below his palm. Behind him, Katya moved efficiently through the room, packing all of Trixie’s essential belongings into various suitcases and bags. “I can come back alone for the rest,” he had said. 

Trixie was in Katya’s bed, cocooned beneath the blankets and trying not to start crying again. His head was throbbing and his eyes stung with every blink. God, he was so tired of crying. The bedroom was dark and cool, smelled like stale cigarettes and coffee. Any other time, Trixie would wrinkle his nose, tell Katya his apartment smelled like literal garbage. But today was different. It was comforting. Familiar. Whenever Trixie shut his eyes, he could see the emotionless look Aaron had on his face when Trixie walked in on him. He wondered how someone who protected him for so long could suddenly become the monster that hurt him. The tears started to flow again. He felt the bed dip behind him and an arm wrap around his waist. Katya would keep him safe now.


End file.
